Mouse
by Kaze Shi
Summary: What if Hiei was turned into a rodent smaller than him? What if he had to change his life to fit his new one? Please R
1. Chapter 1

The howling wind blew across the fire koorime's face as he stood there, staring into the nightly purple sky. The Makai World remained silent as the moon settled above the horizon. 'Ever since the portal has been left opened, weak humans from Ningenkai continued coming into the Makai World.' His expression turned from calm to anger. 'Damn you Enki! I shouldn't be here babysitting every single human who falls through.'  
Just then, a huge shadow hovered over Hiei, just a few inches away. Hiei didn't notice, and so continued on with his complaints. The shadow came closer and closer to Hiei, but once he found out, the shadow consumed him.  
  
Later on, Hiei finally regained consciousness, slowly getting up; he soon found out he's not in the Makai World anymore. "Experiment M29 complete," someone said. "Where... am I?" "You're in Ningenkai," a voice said.  
Hearing the voice made Hiei jump on his feet, but then he noticed something strange. "Do you feel anything different? Like your body has changed?" the voice asked. "I feel like I'm smaller than usual," Hiei replied. "Anything else?" "Enough with the questions. What have you done to me?" "See for yourself," the voice said, holding up a mirror.  
Hiei looked at the mirror, and stood there; shocked (I can't think of a better word). Standing right in front of him is the same fire koorime, in the body of a mouse. The hair and eyes are the same, and his usual outfit: a white head band and his black clothes where still on, but shrunken to fit his new body. The only thing missing is his sword. "What have you done with it?" Hiei asked. "We're taking it away from you, temporarily," the voice said. "For safety reasons." "First, answer me this question: Why did you do this to me?" "To find a new life, in a new body, away from the Makai World," the voice said as the floor beneath Hiei started to disappear, leaving him to fall into the dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei awoke in the park in Ningenkai a while later. Wondering if the event earlier was a nightmare, he ran over to a stream to find himself in the same mouse body. 'Damn it, if the patrol job in the Makai World wasn't bad enough. I now have to deal with this.'  
  
Not so far away, the Spirit Detective and his gang were walking to school. Yusuke yawned, thinking how boring every school day is, but Keiko tried to convince him school's not so bad. Kurama and Kuwabara decided to stay out of the argument.  
  
Back to where Hiei is, a group of kindergarteners happened to walk by. "Look! A mouse!" one of them called out. "Oh!!! Let me hold him! He looks weird," another one said, holding out her hand to pick him up. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Hiei screamed as he tried to run away from them. But before he could get away, one of them picked him up by the tail. "Let go of me!" he command, but all the kids could hear were squeaks. 'Damn that doctor. I would've killed these humans already if he didn't take my katana away.'  
  
"Hey look. What do you think those kids are up to?" Kuwabara said as they approached the same group of kids tormenting Hiei. "They probably found a tiny rodent and wants to play with it," Yusuke said.  
Keiko looked in the center of the crowd and saw a mouse that looks like someone very similar. 'Hiei?' she thought. "Children, we have to go," the teacher called out.  
The kids left the ruined Hiei on the ground while they try to catch up with their teacher. "Thought I'd never make it out alive," Hiei said, trying to recover.  
Kurama and Keiko stayed and stared at Hiei while Yusuke and Kuwabara ignored him. Before Yusuke was about to walk away, Keiko grabbed him by the shirt. "Yusuke, doesn't it look familiar to you?" she asked, talking about Hiei.  
Hiei finished dusting him off and noticed four giant shadows over him. 'Oh no, not more humans,' he said looking up. "Detective, Kurama, Kuwabara?" "Hiei, is that really you?" Kuwabara said.  
Hiei nodded. Yusuke didn't say anything, but stood there, trying to hold in his laugh, but soon, was unsuccessful. "Hiei got turned into a rat? What happened? You got King Enma angry?" Yusuke said.  
Hiei's face started to turn red from all the anger, then he picked up a pebble and threw it at Yusuke's forehead. "Hey! What was that for?" Yusuke said, trying to step on top of Hiei, but was held back by Kurama and Kuwabara. "KNO won't be so happy if she found out you shattered Hiei's bones," Kurama said. "So Hiei, is there a way you can tell us what happened to you?"  
Keiko turned to her watch. "Guys, we better hurry; class's going to start soon," "Yeah, we should go," Yusuke said, picking up Hiei by his shirt and dropping him into his bag. "Hey!"  
Each person went their separate ways to each different school.  
  
.....................  
  
And that's where I'm ending this chapter... 


End file.
